


A Nice Hot Cuppa

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [72]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Golden Circle, For National Hot Tea Month, For National Mentoring Month, Harry at Statesman, Harry getting his memory back, M/M, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry teaches Eggsy about tea, and then Eggsy teaches him a couple of things.





	A Nice Hot Cuppa

**Author's Note:**

> For National Mentoring Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-mentoring-month-january/   
> and National Hot Tea Month, which does not have a URL

Eggsy blinked, once, twice, three times before turning to face Harry. “Harry?” he asked. “Why the hell do you have so many different types of tea?”

“Language, Eggsy,” Harry reprimanded lightly from his position in front of the stove. “A gentleman must be careful with what they say at all times. One never knows who might be listening.”

“Still haven’t answered my question,” Eggsy retorted. “Why do you have so many different types of tea, Harry?”

“That is because different teas are appropriate in different situations,” Harry said simply, turning away from the stove with two plates. “The English Breakfast, if you please.”

Eggsy grumbled as he dug through the cabinet to find the box labeled ‘English Breakfast Tea.’ “This is a bit mad, Haz,” Eggsy said, measuring tea into both of the mugs he’d set out before opening the cabinet. “I couldn’t even pronounce some of those.”

“Well I suppose I’ll just have to help you with that, won’t I?” Harry said, accepting the mug Eggsy handed him. “It is my job after all.”

Eggsy grumbled as he took his seat across the breakfast table from Harry. 

“Manners, Eggsy,” Harry chastised again. “I know you know better.”

Eggsy sat up, back as straight as it had ever been in the Marines, giving Harry a sarcastic smile. “Is this better?” he asked, affecting a posh accent.

“Quite,” Harry said with a bland smile.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and slouched a bit into a more comfortable position. “You’re a right wanker, you know that, Harry?”

“So I’ve been informed,” Harry said dryly. “Repeatedly.”

“Merlin?” 

“James as well,” Harry informed him seriously. “Finish your breakfast, we have an appointment at the shop in an hour and a half.”

Eggsy grumbled again before picking up his fork and stabbing at the eggs on his plate.

* * *

Eggsy carefully set the mug down on the bed next to Harry.

“What’s this?” the man asked, eying the mug suspiciously.

“Tea,” Eggsy answered. “Earl Grey, two sugars and a splash of milk. You’re favorite.”

“How do you know that?” Harry asked, carefully picking up the mug.

“You told me,” Eggsy said. “When you were attempting to educate me on types of tea. It was extremely difficult to find proper tea leaves here, I’d suggest you drink that before it gets cold.”

Harry sniffed at the tea before taking a sip. His eyes closed, and Eggsy could see a smile behind the mug. “Thank you,” he said, opening his eyes again. “This is perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Eggsy murmured, “Merlin said you were leaving tomorrow.”

“I’ve already packed,” Harry confirmed. “I’m going to be studying butterflies, like I’ve always wanted.”

“I’m happy for you,” Eggsy swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I hope you have good luck out there.”

“Thank you.”

Eggsy stood after a few moments of quiet. “I’m glad you aren’t dead, Harry,” he said quietly, knocking on the door.

“Eggsy,” something was different in Harry’s voice, and when Eggsy turned to look at him, his eyes were warm in a way they hadn’t been since the twenty-four hours they’d had before the dog test. “Oh my dear boy, how could I have ever forgotten you?” Harry barely had time to set the mug aside before Eggsy was in his arms. “Oh my sweet boy,” he murmured, letting Eggsy cling to him. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re back,” Eggsy murmured into Harry’s chest, voice and eyes a bit wet. “You don’t have to be sorry for anything.”

“I think I do,” Harry answered, running gentle hands through Eggsy’s hair. “I never should have left you like that, no matter what Arthur said.”

“You were just doin’ your job.”

“You are so much more important than any job,” Harry murmured, hand under Eggsy’s chin to make Eggsy’s eyes meet his. “I see that now, can you ever forgive me?”

“Of course,” Eggsy said instantly. “Harry, I…I saw you die, Harry, and now you’re back, doesn’t matter what happened before.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry said with a fond sigh. “May I kiss you?”

“Please,” Eggsy breathed, tilting his head up further as Harry leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

“I think I may love you,” Harry murmured, pulling back a bit.

“I think I love you too,” Eggsy answered breathlessly.

A loud cough from the door drew the attention of both men. “Sorry to interrupt this reunion,” Merlin said, actually sounding apologetic. “But we’ve got a lead on Poppy, Eggsy.”

“Right,” Eggsy said with a short nod, standing and making his way to the door. He turned halfway there. “Aren’t you coming, Harry?” he asked, holding out a hand to him. “We’ve got a world to save.”

Harry stood with a smile, taking Eggsy’s hand, both men following Merlin to the briefing with Ginger.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
